


Every storm runs out of rain

by productofquarantine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Han Jisung mpreg, Han Jisung | Han-centric, He needs cuddles, He needs love, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, eventual pairing, jisung is not okay, jisung is struggling, jisung really needs a hug, stray kids are whipped for jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/productofquarantine/pseuds/productofquarantine
Summary: Jisung should've heard someone behind him. He should've run or screamed or something that would've scared the man off. But he didn't. Now here he is, sitting in a cold alley and crying to the sky
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Why am I alone?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! Graphic description of r*pe in this chapter

He shouldn't have fought with Chan. Maybe then he wouldn't be walking home from the studio alone. He slid in his earbuds and let The Rose fill his head. He thought about the argument, how stupid it was and just how he would apologize to his Hyung.

He also thought about how it felt like he was being followed, but he quickly shook it off as just being nervous about being alone. He shouldn't have shaken it off.

Before he could register what was happening, he was shoved into an alley. The force of the push sent him crashing into the concrete, a scrape or two surely forming on his exposed forearms. Before he knew it, a man was on top of him. He couldn't see who it was but he could hear him now that his earbuds had fallen out.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't make this any harder for yourself" The man growled into the rapper's ear.

He felt his pants being unbuttoned and swatted at the person on top of him as reality set in. _He was about to get raped._

He began to squirm, trying to get out from under his attacker but it proved fruitless.

The man got furious. He quickly flipped Jisung onto his stomach and smacked his back _hard_. Jisung began to whimper and beg the man to stop, but that only made the attacker more motivated.

  


'Fuck you sound so good, begging me to stop before we've even started baby." The man smirked as Jisung shivered at the comment. Jisung felt his pants being undone again as he started crying. He wished Chan was here, or Woojin, or hell even Jeongin. Anyone who could possibly stop any of this. 

The attacker pulled Jisung's lower half into the air and yanked his pants down to his knees. He felt a large hand come down and smack a side of his ass and he whimpered.

  


'Oh, ya like that huh? Well don't worry baby, it's only gonna get better" The man whispered into Jisung's ear as his bit his ear lobe.

The man raised up and Jisung felt like it was his time to run. He got up as best as he could and started to run, only making it a few feet before tripping and landing back onto the ground. 

"You're gonna have to get punished for that baby" The man grunted as he pulled his own pants down. He pulled Jisung's ass back into the air and hastily spat on his cock before ramming it into Jisung, who hadn't been prepped prior. 

Jisung screamed as the man stated "Holy fuck baby, you're so tight. Feels so good around my dick." He began to cry harder at that, this wasn't at all how he thought he'd lose his virginity. 

The man smacked his behind again as he continually began to thrust balls deep into him. As much as Jisung hates to admit it, it started to feel good. The man was hitting the right place every time and he couldn't help but get hard.

"See baby, I knew you'd start to like it." The man said as he began to pump the smaller boy's cock. Jisung had never felt so used or humiliated. 

This continued on for a few more minutes, but to Jisung it felt like years. He heard his phone ringing a few feet behind him and just prayed that someone would come save him.

"You were made to take this cock baby, fuck I'm gonna cum." The man grunted out as he began to thrust faster. Jisung felt something dribble down his inner thigh and he knew exactly was it was. _Blood._

Before Jisung knew it, we was seeing stars. His legs trembled as he came onto the ground below him. He was disgusted with himself. He had just gotten off on someone raping him. At this point he wasn't able to cry anymore, he sat and whimpered as he rocked from the man's thrusts until his attacker had cum deep inside him.

"Thanks for that baby, I'll hope to see you again. The man pulled out and smacked his softening dick against Jisung's abused and bleeding hole. before pullling up his pants and leaving behind the rapper.

Jisung continued to lay there for a minute before carefully standing up, wincing as his abused legs fully straightend. He pulled his pants back up and went to grab his phone before his legs gave out undern him and he slid against the cold hard wall. He whimpered and began to cry again as his sore ass hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin begin to wonder why Jisung isn't home yet, and end up with more questions than answers

_"This is Jisung, I'm sorry I'm not able to ans-_ " Chan hung up as the voicemail of his friend played again.  


  


  


"Damn it Woojin-Hyung, He still isn't answering. God, I never should've left him alone at the Studio" Chan cursed as he began to pace more frantically. 

  


"Relax Chan-ah, He probably just fell asleep on the couch in the studio. I can ask Jae-Hyung and Brian-Hyung if they can check the room. They walked in as we were leaving so I'm sure they're still there." Woojin stated calmly as he put his hands onto the Aussie's shoulders. Truly, he was just as worried as Chris. He knows Jisung would never fall asleep on the couch.

"Can you ask? Please?" Chan whispered out as he moved to sit on the couch.

  


"Sure thing bud." Woojin said as he pulled out his phone to call one of the two.

  


{with Jae and Brian}

  


"Yeah sure thing Wooji-ah, we'll look for him." Brian said as he hung up the phone. 

"Who was that B?" I asked Brian as he walked over to me.

"That was Kim Woojin from Stray Kids, he said Jisung was supposed to be home an hour ago but isn't and asked if we could check their studio." He explained

"Oh okay." I said as I walked down the stairs with him to Stray Kids' studio. We walked down the hall and opened the door, turning on the lights. We both frowned as we saw it was empty. 

"I text Woojin-ah and tell him that he's not here, but we'll keep an eye out for him on our way home." Brian said as I turned off the lights and closed the door. We walked back down the hall and down more flights of stairs before finally leaving the building. We checked in every alley that we passed by as we walked home. Eventually, I heard someone crying.

"Yo Brian hang on a sec." I said in English as I carefully walked down the alleyway. He followed behind me as a turned on my phone flashlight. I saw a person sitting against the wall, head buried in their knees and body shaking with tremors.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I crouched next to them. Their arms were covered in scrapes and bruises and you could tell that they were in pain. They look up at me with fear-filled eyes, their face was red and there was a scrape on their cheek. At first the scooted away from me, whimpering in pain as they did so. I realized who it was just as they said 

"J-Jae Hy-Hy-Hyung" and flung themselves into my arms as they cried.

It was Jisung.

 _Damn it, kid what happened to you_ Jae thought to himself as he pulled the boy into his lap.  


"Call 112" I mouthed to Brian as Jisung buried his head into my neck, sobs wracking his body as I ran my hand through his hair. I could hear Brian talking to the 112 operators. As I took a closer look at Jisung, he had scrapes and bruises on his arms and a bruise at the base of his neck.

 _Almost like he was held down_ I thought to myself. I quickly shook that idea from my head, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed to fit his current state.  


"Jisung-ah, what happened to you?" I asked, fearing any answer that he'd give. He tensed up and pushed back a little so that I could now see his face.

"I w-was walking a-a-and I di-didn't he-he-hear him and he p-pushed m-m-m-me and then he tr-tried to... And I r-ran but he cau-caught me and then he p-p-pulled down my p-p-p-pants and.."

He couldn't even finish before Jisung was sobbing hysterically into his should again, mumbling "I'm sorry Hyung" over and over again. Jisung has just confirmed what Jae feared most. He waved at Brian to get his attention and mouthed what had happened and told him to text Woojin and Chan to meet them at the hospital. Brian looked shocked at what Jae had told him but did has he was told. The pair heard the ambulance pull up and Jae helped Jisung get onto the stretcher, never letting go of his hand. As Brian got into the ambulance received a text from Woojin that they'd be there.

{With Chan and Woojin}

**From : Kang Younghyun**   


**To: Kim Woojin**

**_Woojin, don't freak out okay. Jae and I found Jisung in an alleyway, he was pretty beat up. He told us a little bit of what happened before he broke down and it's not pretty. I'll fill you in on what he said later. We're in an ambulance with him on our way to First Seoul Hospital's ER._**

**From: Kim Woojin**   


**To: Kang Younghyun**

_**We'll be**_ _**there**_  


Woojin closed his phone and turned to the anxious boy on the couch. His leg hadn't stopped bouncing since he sat down and his hands were wringing together. 

"Okay Chan, Jae and Brian found Jisung. He was in an alley and they said he looked pretty beat up. They also said that he told them some of what happened and they'll fill us in when me meet them at First Seoul Hospital. I'm going to go and wake up Lee Know and let him know that you and I will be gone and we'll let him know when we're on our way back. Go put on shoes and a jacket and wait for me okay? Woojin stated as slowly and calmly to the wother. He could tell that his leader's mind was running a million miles a minute. He went back to Lee Know and Suengmin's shared roomed and told him that he and Chan would be back. He could see the worry on his face but he just said okay and to keep him updated. Woojin went back to the living room to find Chris ready to go. They didnt say a word to each other as they left in a car for the hospital, but one question was on both their minds.

_What happened to Jisung?_   



	3. hold me while you wait

{With Jae and Brian}

Jisung had fallen asleep shortly after he was admitted, poor boy had cried so much that his voice had gone hoarse. Brian and I sat on the couch across from Jisung's bed, Brian was scrolling through some social media feed while I just sat and stared at anything. I thought about what I would do if I was in Jisung's position, how scared I would be. Not very many people know this but some males in the population have a gene called ferebat gene mutationem, or in simpler terms, the carrier gene. Scientists think this gene first developed somewhere in Africa. Pretty much it means that men have the ability to carry children. I’m one of those men, and I pray to God that Jisung wasn’t one too. I told his nurse that I didn’t know if he was one or not and Jisung had passed out before he could give an answer. 

“You’re wondering if Jisung-ah is a carrier too huh?” I heard Brian ask from behind me.

“Yeah, How-How’d you know?” I asked him curiously.

“You alway wrap your arms around your stomach when you think about that, and you were staring at Jisung while you did it so I just kinda assumed.” Brian explained as I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

“Brian, if he’s pregnant… I’d have no idea what I’d do if I was in his position” I whispered as we heard the doorknob turn. We both looked up, expecting to see a nurse coming to check up on Jisung but instead we were greeted with Chan and Woojin who both immediatly rushed to Jisung’s sides.

“Chan-ah, can we talk to the two of you for a minute? While Jisung is still asleep?” I asked as Woojin walked around the bed to pull a chair up in front of us.

“Um y-yeah sure.” Chan responded in english, his head too flooded with all that had happened to speak in Korean.

“So I’m not sure if you know this or not, but um-there’s a gene in some men called ferebat gene mutationem, more commonly known as the carrier gene. It uh-it allows men to be able to carry children. It’s not exactly common but..” I explained as Chris cut me off.

“You’re wondering if Jisung has it aren’t you?” The Aussie asked softly. “Yeah um, Ji-Jisungie has it, did they te-, do you know if he is? P-pregnant?”

“I told the nurse’s that I didn’t know if he had the gene or not, they said they’ve tested him anyways but that it may be too soon to know since it happened a few hours ago.” I responded and then I noticed that Brian really was right, I do hug my stomach whenever I talk about it. Now may be the wrong time to talk to Brian about why. 

“Okay um- Thank both of you for watching after Jisung for so long but it’s getting late, if you don’t mind I think Chan and I will uh-will stay with Jisung until he wakes up.” Woojin stated respectfully. Brian and I got up to leave, but not before I went to hold jisung’s hand. 

“Keep me updated on him...please.” I said to Woojin as we left.

“We will Jae-Hyung” Woojin smiled at us before the door closed behind us and we began walking down the hall. 

{With Woojin and Chan}

“I shouldn’t have fought with him… If I didn’t then I would’ve been walking home with him and none of this would’ve happened. “ Chan whispered under his breath. His leg bounced up and down as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. 

“Chan don’t say tha-” Woojin started but he was cut of by a hoarse voice from behind them.

“C-Chan-Hyung?” Jisung spoke softly, tears threating to spill over again at the sight of his leader. Chan quickly moved to sit on Jisung’s bed, both grasping onto each other as tears between the two began to fall. 

They spent another hour or two just sitting and talking, it helped to distract Jisung from the events of just a few hours ago. Chan sat on his fellow rapper’s bed until the nurse came in to tell them the results of his pregnancy test.

“It may still be too early to know so I would keep an eye out for the common pregnancy symptoms for the next week or two, but the test we ran came up negative. The test for any STDs also came back negative. We’ll just need for you to sign some paperwork and then you can go.” The older woman explained to the trio before handing Chan a stack of papers and leaving. They were leaving within two hours, the discharge took a minute to process but once it did they hauled into a van that would take them back to the dorm. It was almost a 1 ½ hour drive before they arrived back to their dorms. 

“I’m gonna go in first and I’ll tell you when to come in, I’d imagine the kids are all awake by now and I don’t want them to overwhelm Sungie-ah.” Woojin said as he got out of the car before closing the door. 

“Channie-Hyung, can you- can I sleep with you tonight?” Jisung asked the leader. “I don’t wanna be alone.” He whispered out.

“Sungie I’m not gonna be leaving you alone for a long time okay?” Chris said just as Woojin gave them the okay to come inside. They got of out the car and Jisung’s shaking hands quickly found their way into Chan’s rough and steady ones. Soon enough they stood before the door.  
Jisung could hear the soft voices grown louder as Chan opened the door. A few of his group members were in the living room playing league of legends and a few more were in the kitchen. 

“Can we just go to bed? I don’t want to be around too many people right now.” Jisung whispered to Chan as they stepped behind the couch.

“Yeah sure Sung.” Chan responded as he lead them back to his and changbin’s shared room. Chan gave Jisung a t shirt and gym shorts to change into. Chris turnied around to give his friend some privacy as he changed into his own pajamas. He heard his friend whimper as certain parts of his body were moved. 

“You can turn around now Channie-Hyung.” The smaller boy said as he pulled his shirt down, but not before Chan caught a glimpse of two large, hand shaped bruises on his friend’s hips. Chan went to go turn on the light and the pair wordlessly climbed into the older’s bed.

“Jisung-ah, I’m so so sorry that any of this happened to you, if I could take it all away from you I would. But please hear me when I say that I am here for you okay? At anytime and so is everyone else okay? We all love you so much Sungie.” Christ whispered to the boy who just simple hummed.

“I love you too Channie-Hyung.” Jisung whispered just before the pair drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to upload this yesterday but I got really busy with work and homework. I'm not sure if i'll try and make a schedule or just upload when I can. I also may be making a Day6 spin off of this but who knows, I'll just stick to writing this one for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Not again. He shoved me to the ground, his hand pressing roughly against my neck. He rammed himself back into me. He touched me. “Get off me” _

_ Get off me _

**_GET OFF ME_ **

**_STOP_ **

**_NO PLEASE_ **

“”Jisung!” I jolted awake, my hair sticking to my forehead and I panted. I looked around,  _ he’s still here _ , a voice whispered in my head. But nobody was there, nobody but Chan. He sat scared in front of me, his hair showing that he was recently asleep. 

“Ch-Channie-Hyung” I let out before I fell into his arms, new tears leaving my eyes as I buried my head into his shoulder. Something about Chan made me feel small,  _ too small _ , I thought to myself. The thing about Chan is he knew when to just be. When words weren’t there to be listened to and advice wasn’t handed out like food samples. He knew when to just be there. He ran his fingers through my hair as I sat in his lap against his bed. I don’t know how long we sat like that but eventually we parted.

“Do you want to shower or eat first?” Chris asked softly, his hands never leaving my hair. 

“Shower, I still don’t want to see the others.” I whispered against Chan’s skin. How could I see the others? With them knowing that I managed to get myself... god I can’t even say the word.

“Do you want me to go get clothes from your room or do you just want to borrow mine?” He asked looking at me. 

“Yours” I said as I slid onto the floor beside him, wincing as my bottom hit the ground. Chan got up and grabbed a blue sweatshirt that he knew I liked and a pair of joggers as well as some clean boxers.

“Do you think you’ll be okay to shower alone or do you want someone in the room?” He asked as I stood to grab the clothes.

“I’ll be okay alone.” I said as I stood to grab the clothes from him. I’d already forced him to stay with me for so long, plus it was just a shower, i’ll be fine right? Wrong. When I got into the bathroom I couldn’t even look in the mirror. I didn’t want to see what he left. I lathered a body wash onto a washcloth and began scrubbing anywhere and everywhere that I could reach. They cleaned me up back at the hospital but I still felt  _ dirty _ . I wasn’t sure if my skin was red from the heat of the water or how harshly I was scrubbing myself. I scrubbed around my stomach when a chilling thought occured to me,

_ What if I was pregnant?  _ I know at the hospital the test was negative but male pregnancy, while on the same timeline as a female pregnancy, takes longer to test positive for. 

_ What would I do? What would the group do? They’d kick me out, they’d make me get rid of it, I’d have to lea- _

“Sungie, you okay in there? You’ve been in there for 30 minutes…” I heard a familiar voice trail off from behind the bathroom door. 

“Ye-Yeah Lee Know-Hyung, I’m almost done.” I replied as I rinsed the last of the soap of my skin. Lee Know walked away as I turned the shower off. I grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around my waist but didn’t get out of the shower yet. My thoughts still running faster than I could keep up with. If I was pregnant I could always get an abor-

_ No. _ I cut myself off. I’d never have it in me to do that. I don’t even know if I am pregnant. I stepped out of the shower and finished drying myself off with the towel. Changing while the mirror was still fogged up and putting on the borrowed clothes, the sweatshirt being too big but in a comforting way. I grabbed the old clothes and opened the door, the cool air of the hallway contrasting against my still warm skin. I walked into my shared room and prayed none of the other 00-01 line members were in there. 

_ Thank God. _ I thought to myself as I walked into the empty room. I dumped my clothes into the laundry hamper and walked back out. 

“Hi Sungie-Hyung, do you wanna play Uno with us?”Seungmin asked as I walked into the kitchen. He sat around the table with most of the other members, Woojin and Hyunjin were cooking something in the kitchen.

“Um yeah su-sure.” I smiled lightly as I sat between Felix and Lee Know. Jeongin dealt a hand for me and everything actually felt relatively normal. Changbin won per usual whenever we played card games, nobody knows how he manages to win everytime. Hyunjin came in shortly after to tell us that dinner was ready and that’s when things went downhill. Changbin made a beeline for the bathroom and we could hear the distant sound of retching in the toilet bowl. Chris and Lee Know ran after him as Woojin herded the rest of us in for dinner. Chan came back to grab a thermometer and some medicine before returning back to the bathroom. We ate in a comforting silence, Chan and Lee Know helping Changbin into his and Lee Know’s shared room to sleep, officially deeming him as sick. 

We had all (minus a sleeping Changbin) piled back into the living room to watch a drama, I was squished on the couch between our now sleeping maknae and Chan, the others either piled into the other end of the couch or on the floor. All but Chan, Felix and I were passed out.

“Do you think you’ll be okay sleeping by yourself or do you want to sleep in my bed?” Chan asked from my right.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure.” I responded softly as my left hand began to play with Jeongin’s hair, my right hand unknowingly snaked around my stomach. I leaded back into my leader’s side as he wrapped his arm around me. And that’s how we stayed, all piled up and sleeping. The cheesy drama long forgotten as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a minute to upload this chapter, I've been trying to adjust to a new school schedule and its a lot harder than I though it would be. I hope y'all enjoyed, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be put so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Changbin had overcome whatever weird bug it was that he had in just a few days, however it had spread to both Lee Know and Woojin. Which means that inevitably it'll cycle through all of us, it's just a matter of when and who's next. At the moment, it seems like Felix and I were next in line, with me running a fever of 38 degrees (Celsius) and Felix having gained a nasty cough. Chan had put just about everything on hold, trying to get well members to whatever lessons they had while those who were sick stayed quarantined at the dorms. Today, Felix and I were slung up in my bed with Lee Know and Woojin sleeping in the bunks across from us. 

"Hey hyung?" Felix started to say "You um-you haven't really talked about last week much and um- I was just- are you doing okay?" The Australian mumbled out in awkward Korean.

"I'm getting better, not 100% back but um, getting better. Thanks for asking." I replied as I sat more upright.

The nightmares hadn't stopped, neither had the panic whenever anyone walked behind me or when someone would move a certain way in the corner of my eye. The silent panic attacks that hit at the most inconvenient times were still a pressing issue but he couldn't exactly tell the members that. They had already done so much for him in being there when he woke up screaming or broke down from someone just trying to walk near him. He couldn't add to any of that. His fears of pregnancy had subsided, if he was pregnant he felt he would've been showing signs by now. The boys heard the front door open followed by hushed whispers, Chan trying to make sure that the boys were quiet in case those who were sick were asleep. A few minutes later Hyunjin's head popped through the door way to their room.

"You guys doing okay? Do you need anything?" He asked politely.

"Just water and snacks, would you be able to bring some medicine for Woojin-Hyung and Lee Know-Hyung?" Felix asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." The older male responded as he exited the room. A few minutes later Hyunjin returned with two bowls of soup and a few different snacks, as well as the requested medicine. Almost as soon as he waked in with the soup I got hit with a tidal wave of nausea, smell being so intoxicatingly gross. I untangled myself from Felix as best I could before making a mad dash for the bathroom. I barely made it in time before I up-chucked anything and everything I had eaten the past few hours into the toilet bowl. A slow and hesitating hand rubbed my back as I finished, I sat back against the wall out of breath and turned to look at who was with me. 

"You alright Jisungie-ah?" Chan asked me. 

"Um y-yeah, just the soup smell didn't sit right I guess." I said as I stood up slowly. I grabbed my tooth brush from the sink counter and began to brush my teeth, the taste of bile in my mouth being worse than the actual throwing up. Chan left to go grab a water bottle as I finished up brushing my teeth, when he returned he had with him some medicine as well as the predicted water bottle.

"Let me know if you start to feel any worse okay?" Chan stated as I downed the pills. I simply nodded my head in agreement before heading back to the bedroom, the soup no longer present.

.

The sickness made it's way through the rest of the members over the next three weeks, ending off with a still sick Hyunjin. I still hadn't shaken this nausea but normally when I get sick, its for longer than the other members. _But being sick for 3 weeks is pushing it._ I thought to myself. It was weird, the smell of some weird tea Seungmin liked sent me running to the bathroom, so did the smell of whatever was in the meat drawer of the fridge. I was starting to get scared. 

_What if I really am pregnant?_ "No, don't think like that." I said out loud to myself. 

"What was that Sungie-Hyung?" Jeongin asked questioningly. 

"Oh, nothing Jeongin-ah" I replied. The maknae didn't seem convinced but settled for the answer I gave him. I stood from my place in the living room and walked over to the bathroom,locking the door after I shut it. I took of my shirt as I stood in front of the mirror. The bruises had finally faded from my hips and scrapes on my arms had healed with minimal scaring. I looked closly at my stomach in the mirror, noticing that it was still just as it was last month. That did little to convince me though. I thought about how I could get a test. 

_Ask the manager to take me to the doctor? No, he'd tell Chan. They can't know yet_

_Maybe go to a convenience store? That could work, but when?_

_Maybe before dance practice tomorrow? That might work._

"Jisung please hurry up, I need to pee." Changbin's voice said from the other side of the door, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Just a second Hyung!" I spoke hastily as I pulled my shirt back on. I opened the door and just as quickly I was pushed out by a frantic Changbin. I smiled as I walked into my room. I laid on my bed a turned on a random playlist, She's in the rain by The Rose filling my ears as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. On one hand, I was terrified. I could be pregnant with my rapist's baby. What would that mean for my career? For Stray Kids and Stay? For the baby? Would I need to give it up? Or would I have to leave the band? But on the other hand, I was the smallest bit hopeful. I've always wanted a baby and while this isn't how I wanted one, it's still a baby. 

"I don't know if there's anything in there," I spoke to my stomach, "But I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter I know, but i'm planning on making the next one longer to make up for it. I'm still a new writer to this app so any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. I want this to be a well written story for you guys but I'm gonna need to be told if anything needs to be changed/improved.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to darkness and the loud snores of Seungmin. I turned to check my phone and saw that it was 6 am just as planned. I got up and grabbed the change of clothes I had left out next to my bed last night and went to the bathroom to get dressed and ready. We had dance practice at 8 so hopefully, nobody would be awake for another hour. That gives me roughly and hour and a half to walk to the drugstore, get a test, and then take the test before I had to be at practice. I finished up in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar before putting on my shoes and jacket. I walked out the door and down the stairs, quickly eating the protein bar as my mind began to race.

_ What are you gonna do if you are pregnant, you can't have your rapist's baby. _

_ What if JYP kicks you out of the group?  _

_ What if he makes you get an abortion? _

_ What if he makes you give it up? _

_ What if- _ My thoughts were cut off by the chime of the door as I walked into the convenience store. I kept my eyes low as I made a beeline for the "Family Planning" aisle. I was met with an overwhelming amount of tests. I grabbed two different brands at random just as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

**_From : Channie_ **

**_To : Squirrely_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

**_From : Squirrely_ **

**_To : Channie_ **

**_I'm at the drug store nearby, we ran out of anti-nausea meds this morning so I went to pick up more._ **

I pressed sent as I grabbed a small pack of the medicine and made my way to the counter. The young woman at the counter gave me a soft smile as she scanned the items and doubled bagged them. I handed her the cash before grabbing my stuff and walking away. I checked my clock and saw that it was 7:30.  _ I don't have time to go back to the dorm before practice, I guess I can just take the tests at the studio. _ I thought to myself as I began the walk to the practice facility. It took roughly ten minutes to walk through the studio door and I went directly to the bathroom, my anxiety growing as I sat in the stall. I pulled both the tests out of the bag and unboxed them, setting them to the side as I put the trash back in the bag. I began the process of unzipping my pants and peeing onto the tests, setting a timer on my phone for 7 minutes like the instructions said to. They were the longest seven minutes of my life. 

_ You're sitting in the bathroom of a dance studio, taking a pregnancy test to find out if you're going to have your rapist's baby, all without any of your group members knowing.  _ I thought to myself as I decided to put the anti nausea medicine in my coat pocket and throwing away the bag. My phone rang as the timer ended and all the fears and anxiety I had before began welling into a pit in my stomach. I sucked in a deep breath as I looked at the two tests. It was almost a mockery of everything that had happened the last month or so. Two pink lines and the word "pregnant" taunted me as I stared blankly as the tests. I stood against the stall door, to shocked to do anything else. I slide the tests into my other coat pocket and walked out of the bathroom. 

_ I should being feeling something right? _ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to the practice room. In all honestly, I was at a loss for emotion. Not knowing what to feel. I plastered a smile onto my face as I walked into the practice room. Jeongin came up and hugged me as I walked into, although I couldn't show it, I relished in the comfort of being held. 

"You ready to join us Sungie?" I heard Lee Know ask as Jeongin and I broke apart. 

"Yeah hyung, yeah I'm ready." I muttered out as I shed my jacket and laid to on the couch, making sure the tests wouldn't be visible from the outside. We ran through "My Pace" so many times that I felt I could do it in my sleep. But at the same time I kept managing to mess something up. _Half a second late on that jump, Didn't make it to the middle fast enough,_ it was always something minor but so detrimental in my mind, but at the moment I couldn't really think. During a small break I raised up the end of my shirt to wipe some of the sweat off the mirror. I caught a glimpse of my stomach in my reflection as Changbin-hyung came up to me.

"You feeling alright Ji? You seem to be a bit out of it." The rapper asked me as I drank from my water bottle. 

"Yeah, I'm alright Hyung. Just didn't get much sleep last night." I told him. It was true, I'd spent almost all of last night thinking about the what ifs and such. Changbin just shot me a concerned glance as I heard my name being called.

"I think we're gonna call off the rest of dance practice today. Hyunjin and Jisung aren't looking too good." Chan said as he unplugged his computer from the speakers. I looked over at Hyunjin and saw just how pale he was, he was sweating more than the others and had started to cough every so often. 

Calling off dance practice just meant than Chan, Changbin, and Jisung would only end up in the studio earlier than initially planned. They were tossing around song ideas for a possible comeback and it was almost as stressful as being in the process of a comeback. I grabbed my jacket off the couch, making sure the contents of my pockets remained unseen as I raked a hand through my hair. I wordlessly followed behind Binnie-hyung to the studio while Chan got the others ready to go to any vocal/rap lessons they had to be at.

I sat down slumped in my usual chair and grabbed a notebook and pen off the desk in front of me. I could vaguely hear Changbin mutter a rap line under his breath and Chan walk through the door as I lightly tapped my pen against the paper, trying to find a possible rhythm to use a baseline. I don't know when or even how, with Chan running tracks out loud and Changbin throwing lyric ideas at the older, but I fell into the dark embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've updated, school and work have been kicking my butt lately but hopefully I'll be able to get on a more regular upload schedule in 2 weeks (when school gets out for me)


	7. Chapter 7

Han Jisung was unfortunately used to keeping secrets. He did it when he was little and was asked if he enjoyed living in Malaysia. He did it when we was a trainee and new idol, almost entirely consumed by anxiety until he finally confided in someone about his fears. Only this time, nobody had even come close to knowing. It's been almost 3 months since the rapper found out that he was pregnant and nobody was the wiser. He hadn't gone to the doctor at all, but looked up what could go wrong this early so that he could be aware of things to look out for or avoid. His morning sickness had become spares enough that if we threw up at whatever random scent was floating through the dorm or food he at, he could blame it on it just not sitting right with him. slowly but surely, he had a small bump forming. It wasn't extremely noticeable, only if your were looking for a hot minute.

Keeping this secret killed him inside. He had no idea how to even bring up what was going on inside him with the others. He wasn't able to go to the doctor's office to check up on or even see his baby. He still didn't know if he was going to give the baby up for adoption or find a way to keep it. He was stressed to say the least, which he knows he shouldn't be, stress was bad for the baby. But with this plus the comeback they recently got approved by JYP, how could he not be. When he wasn't spending hours learning a choreography he was running and perfecting his rap/vocal lines, and when he wasn't doing that he and the rest of 3RACHA were living off of take out and working on different tracks until 6 in the morning only to do it all over again at 8 the next day. 

Jisung stood behind Chan as the older of the two ran a few different outros for an untitled song when he first felt the cramps. He pressed his hand into his side and closed his eyes, thankfully the other two rappers were too distracted to notice. This continued on for longer than the boy would care to admit, but the pain would fade and Jisung just ran it off as being the fast food from earlier. This time it was much worse. It was much harsher and sharper, almost as if someone had punched him in the gut. The pain was so strong that it made him whimper loud enough for the other two in the room to turn their attention. The pain didn't stop this time, it persisted longer than it had moments prior and Jisung sat on the floor with his hands curled around his stomach. 

_ Stomach, the baby _ . Jisung thought to himself as he cried out in pain. 

"Changbin call 1139, he's bleeding." He heard the leader say as he moved to sit in front of him. Jisung checked to see where he was supposedly bleeding at, the bottom of his basketball shorts stained a dark crimson. Panic set in.

"Ji look at me, you need to breathe okay an ambulance is on its way." Chan said as he held Jisung's face in his hands.

"Hyung I ca-, I can't loose it Channie" Jisung cried as he put his head into his leader's shoulder. 

"Loose what  _ aegi _ ?" Chan questioned softly.

"My-my baby" Jisung responded in a hushed voice.

Chan's eyes widened at the response. "Changbin, tell them he's pregnant and that he may be having a miscarrige." Chan ordered the other as he turned his attention to the crying boy in his arms. He moved a free hand to raise up his friend's shirt and feel his stomach. It was rigid and he could almost feel it contracting. He took note of how small the bump was and to ask if that's normal if this ends up okay. Jisung squeezed the hand that was clasped in his as yet another wave of pain hit him.

"I hear the sirens outside, I'm gonna go meet them at the door." Changbin said as he ran out the door. 

"You're gonna be okay Sungie, you and baby are gonna be just fine you hear me?" Chan whispered as he rubbed the other rapper's bump.

Jisung opened his eyes, the steady beeping of who knows what making it impossible for him to sleep. He looked around the room and saw his members all strewn about, Chan hunched over in a chair onto the bed he was in and still holding his hand. At the motion of his friend shifted Chan jolted awake and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How are yo-" The older of the two started before he was cut off.

"Is the baby okay?" Jisung asked in a hushed tone. His free hand moved to his stomach and shyly held the bump that was still there.

"The babies are fine Sung, not only are they okay but they're perfectly healthy. I even asked if your bump was supposed to be that small and they said it was normal in men's pregnancies." Chan responded with a vice of comfort.

"Wait you said-" Jisung started out saying. 

"Yeah Ji, there's two in there." His leader said as he motioned to Jisung's stomach. Jisung just stared at his stomach, he was gonna be carrying  _ two babies _ for another  _ five months.  _

"Im gonna call in a nurse, she's gonna have to have most of the boys leave but she'll allow one other person aside from myself, do you want anyone else to stay?" Chan asked as he stood from his chair.

"Um, i-if its okay I'd rather it j-just be y-y-you." I replied as I looked down at my hands and Chan pressed the "call nurse" button on the side of my bed.

"Okay that's fine aegi, but you know that I have to ask you why you this from us, from EvEme." Chan whispered out the last part as their eyes met. The two had known each other the longest out of anyone and told each other everything. Chan was the first person for Jisung to trust with his anxieties and Jisung was the first to know about Chan's insecurities of being the leader. Before this there wasn't anything they didn't know about each other.

"I just... I needed to figure things out, hell I still do. Channie-hyung I'm... I'm gonna be a dad by the end of the year and I'm so fucking scared. I'm 19 hyung, I'm 19 and an idol and I'm having twins and I have no idea how I can pull any of this off" Jisung admitted softly as the older of the two pulled him into a hug. They sat like that until the door opened, causing the 7 sleeping boys in the room to jolt awake. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Min. If the rest of you don't mind I'd prefer to speak to Mr. Han and Mr. Bang alone for now, but as soon as I'm done you can come back." The doctor smiled as he flipped through some papers in a folder. The others muttered out a few goodbyes followed by soft smiles and closed the door behind them. 

"Alright Mr. Han, I just have a few questions for you starting out with do you know how far along you are?" The kind older man asked as he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Um, I uh, I think maybe 14 weeks? Roughly? I'm not 100 percent sure." I answered. After taking a few notes he continued on with his questioning.

_ Have you been to the doctor at all?  
_

_ No, I haven't. _

_ Any more nausea or cravings? _

_ Not very often for either one of those _

Eventually the doctor was satisfied with the information he'd received and went to grab the ultrasound machine.

"Chan-hyung,... what if... what if they're not okay? What if something bad happened to them from earlier and they're gonna die." Jisung blurted out as his breathing began to pick up. Spotting the early signs of a panic attack, Chan moved to sit in front of his friend and hold his hands. 

"Jisung they're both gonna be fine. They're gonna be happy and healthy and just fine alright? Just breathe with me okay?" Chan said as he began to over exaggerate his breathing for the other. Jisung calmed down to a certain extent but he was still a bit on edge as the doctor came back in with a nurse and the ultrasound machine.

"Alright Mr. Han, are you ready to see your babies?" The doctor asked as he turned on the machine and pulled it to the side of Jisung's bed. 

"uh yeah" Jisung muttered as he followed the nurse's instructions. He lifted up his hostpital gown to expose his small bump and lowered the hum of his sweat pants down do just below his waist as the doctor squeezed a light blue gel onto the exposed skin. It wasn't as cold as Jisung expected it to be. The older man moved the wand around the lower half of his stomach.

"Okay, everything looks normal. Baby B is a bit smaller then Baby A but that is to be expected with twins so its nothing to worry about, your're far enough along that we're able to tell the genders. Do you want to know?" Doctor Min asked as he turned the screen to the younger two boys. Chan's hand slipped back into Jisung's as they saw the screen. You could see the white outline of two small babies situated comfortably in their father's womb. A single tear slipped out of Jisung's eye as he replied a simple yes.

"Okay, so if you'll look here you'll see that there isn't a line dividing them. This means that they're in the same amniotic sack or in simpler terms, they're identical. You're having twin girls!" Doctor min said as he printed off a strip of picture of the babies. Jisung let out a small gasp and turned to look at Chan before turning to the images the doctor just handed him.

"My little girls."

_   
_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to start commenting baby name ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor had recommended that Jisung be excluded from any intense activities that came with being an idol so for the most part he was only able to write lyrics and record vocals/rap lines. Because most male pregnancies are higher risk than female pregnancies, it was also recommended that he try his best to not get stressed out but still as an idol and soon to be single father of two, that was nearly unavoidable. The others didn't have much of a problem getting used to Jisung's pregnancy and they had all lovingly begun to refer to the babies as "The beans" which the rapper would never admit it but he was so touched by the fact that they hadn't flipped out on him about it. JYP had announced that he would be taking a "medical and personal leave" for the next few months and most of Stay were very supportive. Of course you're gonna have some who are rude about every little thing but Jisung tried to pay no mind to them. They had shifted rooms around a bit so that Jisung was in a slightly bigger room where the other half would be turned into a nursery for the beans. They were starting to baby proofing the house, to which Jisug had said that the babies wouldn't even be crawling for 9 months after they were born but in the words of Seungmin "Just as a precaution Sungie"

  


Jisung remembers the first time he felt the babies kick, he was sitting on the couch with Hyunjin playing Mario Kart when it happened. Jisung was in the lead and laughing like a mad man as be beat his friend for the nth time when he felt a flutter inside his stomach that caused goosebumps to rise onto his skin. He gasped softly and put a hand to his belly, ignoring his previous win. "What's wrong Sungie? Are the beans okay?" Hyunjin asked with a worried expression. Wordlessly, Jisung grabbed the taller boys and and placed it to his stomach. "Ji I don't get it, what are y-" Hyunjin was cut off when he felt a small poke near the bottom of his palm. "Jinnie she kicked, they're kicking Jinnie." Jisung whispered out with a smile. 

  


Now while he did enjoy feeling his daughter's movements, he soon grew tired of it when they would keep him awake into the wee hours of the night. It was almost routine, the babies wouldn't kick a single time when he was active during the day, but the second he sat down to try and take a short nap or even just rest in peace they would start moving. "You two sure like being inconvenient don't you." He grumbled as he stood from his bed. He decided to walk to the living room and watch whatever tv show would be on at 1 am. Most of his bandmates were sound asleep in their rooms, he heard Chan come home at around 12. Changbin however had decided to stay at the studio a bit later to finish up a track he had been working on to show him and Chan the next day. Jisung had just let some random cheesy drama play as his daughters kept moving around. "You just never stop when I want you to huh." Jisung whispered to his belly and received a kick in response. he'd found himself doing that a lot lately, talking to his stomach. He thought it was silly so he never did it in front of the guys but Woojin had always said it was "sweet". 

  


Jisung heard the doorknob turn and the door open quietly to reveal Changbin taking off his shoes and shutting the door behind himself. "What are you still doing up Sung? Shouldn't you be alseep right now?" Changbin questioned as he hung his coat and moved to sit on the couch with his fellow rapper. "Yeah I should be, but the beans have other plans for that." Jisung replied as he shifted to better face his friend and jester at his bump. His stomach had gotten a bit bigger, not much but you could now actually tell that he was pregnant. "Ya wanna sleep with me tonight? You've said the beans stop moving as much if there being quote un quote "held" and I'm assuming you don't wanna do that all night long. Changbin said as he moved off the couch to help his friend stand up. "That'd be great Binnie-hyung." Jisung breathed out as he stood. Changbin turned the TV off behind him and led Jisung into Changbin, Woojin, and Chan's shared room. Changbin quickly changed into a pair of joggers and a tee shirt befor eclimbing into bed and scooting back so that Jisung could lay in front of him. That's how the other's found them in the morning, Changbin spooning Jisung from behind with his nose nuzzled into the other boy's neck and an arm wrapped around his stomach and Jisung sleeping peacefully. And if Lee Know where to take a picture and send it to the groupchat then maybe he'd have to face the wrath of a pregnant boy and a 5"6 gnome but that was for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but I thought it was time for something soft so here you go kids. It may be a minute before I upload again, I have finals coming up this week but my History exam is on Kahoot so hopefully it won't be too bad. After that I'm hoping to buld a more consistant upload schedule


	11. Chapter 11

Jisung was tired of being pregnant. His back hurt, his emotions were all over the place, and he had to take to stealing a few of his bigger member's shirts and hoodies since his no longer fit around his bump. He was at the dorms all the time and it was driving him a little insane, there's only so much you can do by yourself. For a while they were all putting together the nursery side of Jisung's room but with all of their efforts they were able to finish it within a matter of days. Jisung had decided on just some simple white furniture, which really only consisted of two cribs, a changing table, and a white rocking chair that Seungmin had insisted on. They all came to the agreement that they'd get things like highchairs when the beans were older and actually needed them. Then Jisung came to the discovery that he could in fact produce milk when the nurse checked to see how his pituitary and milk making glands were developing. He also noticed that his hips had gotten wider over the course of the past 5 months and he may or may not have cried over that for a few minutes. The beans were still pretty active, but much to Jisung's pleasure they had finally stopped moving as much when he was asleep. Jisung shifted for the nth time on the couch, trying to find a position that lessened the pain in his back even a tiny bit and sighing when he came up with nothing. 

"Do you me to help you out their Sung?" Jisung heard his Australian friend ask as he stepped into the living room. 

"Please Lixie" Jisung sighed out as he made room for his friend. Felix made his way over to the couch and taking his place behind his friend. He shifted Jisung to sit closer to him and began to work his hands into the muscles of Jisung's lower back. Jisung felt the pain leave his body and it took everything in him not to moan as his friend worked his magic. The pair sat that way for a while and soon Felix moved Jisung to lay back against his chest and work out the tight muscles of his friend's hips. Jisung grabbed to TV remote in front of him and turned on a drama for the two of them to pass the time. 

"The beans and I thank you for your service of the tiny hands and their magic." Jisung said as Felix finished up massaging his hips. 

"Well if the beans thanked me then I guess it was worth it." Felix smiled out as Jisung snuggled into his chest. Jisung had finally gotten back to a place where he was almost how he was before that fateful February night. Some days were worse than others but he was getting past it. He figured if he was gonna have two babies to care for that he would need to move past how they came to be. That they were not the punishment of an evil man's actions, but something that he slowly realized had saved him. The beans weren't even here yet but they were already changing his life. 

"How was your visit to the doctor's office the other day?" Felix asked as he drew small circles on Jisung's stomach.

"It was good, Baby A is still bigger than Baby B but the doctor said that was normal and that B should catch up in size some time before they're born. He also said that twins are more commonly born a bit early, so we may get them in late September instead of Mid October." Jisung said as he turned down the TV. 

"That's good, Woojin-hyung checked online and its said that the car seats and stroller should be here with in the next week or so." Felix stated as he grabbed his phone to respond to a random text message he'd gotten from Lee Know. The others had all run out on various errands, leaving Felix and Jisung alone in the doors for a period of time.

"Hey Sung, you wanna go play x-box in my room for a bit?" Felix asked as he put his phone down. 

"Um yeah sure, just help me up." Jisung replied as he sat up to let Felix out from behind him. Felix slipped out and stood, grabbing his friend's hand to help him stand before the pair made their way to the Aussie's room. Felix turned on the x-box and the two began to play League of Legends. At some point, Jisung heard the other's arrive home with hushed voices. He would've gone to greet them but he was too invested in his game to stop now. The boys continued this for a while until Felix paused the game to check his phone. 

"Hey Sung, the other's and I have a surprise for you, come on." Felix said as he stood once again and moved to help Jisung up. Jisung raised an eyebrow at this but stood none the less and let Felix blind fold him. Felix led the other boy down the hall and back into the living room where he took of his blind fold. The room as rather poorly decorated, a few pink, gold, and white ballons were scattered around the room and a small banner hung on the wall that read "Congrats Sungie!". On the small coffee table that they had were various presents wrapped or bagged, some soft drinks, random snacks, and a small light pink cake. The thing as a whole looked a little strange but to Jisung it was the sweetest thing in the world and he couldn't hold back a laugh when Felix ran over to stand with the others and yell surprise. 

Jisung walked over to join his band mates as Chan began pouring different drinks into cups and passing them out. 

"We um, we kinda had to google what a baby shower was and Woojin even made a pintrest account to look for ideas." Jeongin said as he moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Soon enough everyone was sitting down and laughing together.

"Hey Sungie-ah, you wanna open some stuff?" Hyunjin asked as he moved the gifts closer to the pregnant boy. Jisung didn't know what to expect to be in the bags and boxes, he only just learned what a baby shower was and he couldn't remember ever having been to one. 

He grabbed a small light pink bag that was in front of him and took the tissue paper out of the top. Inside were two small onesies, both a soft cream color with dusty pink roses. He started crying almost immediatly. 

"What's wrong Sung-ah?" Lee Know asked from the arm chair beside him. Jisung wiped his eyes and let out a little laugh and looked down at the tiny clothes in his hands. 

"Nothing, I just- you guys are the best. For all this and I..." Jisung sniffed. "I couldn't imagine going through all this without you guys." Jisung stated as he leaned into Seungmin's hug from the side of him. Jisung continued to open the other gifts, receiving many more baby outfits, a few packs of diapers, a baby bag, some pacifiers, and various baby toys. Almost as soon as Jisung finished opening the last gift Jeongin asked "Okay can we eat now? I'm starving." 

Chan smakced the back of his head as everyone else laughed but of course, nobody could deny the maknae so Changbin started to cut and pass out cake sliced while Woojin opened some of the snacks on the table. At some point, they had moved all the baby stuff into Jisung's room and began to play League of Legends once again. They played for hours, snacks and cake begin finished off for a while until Chan eventually had everyone go off to bed. 

"You guys have early schedules tomorrow and you mister have to sleep enough for you and the beans to be happy tomorrow in the studio yeah." Chan stated as everyone stood to go to bed. There were groans of protests and mutterings of good nights as everyone walked off to their bedrooms, Chan following Jisung to his to help him put away the baby things. Jisung sat on the bed and began to sort through the clothes and toys. 

"I have one last present for you Sung." Chan started as he pulled out a small rectangular gift from behind his back. He handed it to Jisung who began to open it as Chan continued to ramble on.

"I um, I needed the picture's of the beans for the first ultrasound so that I could get you this." Chan finishes as Jisung stares into the framed image with blurry eyes. The frame itself was a soft pink and in the corner was an engraved message. 

"Hi Appa!" Jisung whispered to himself as he thumbed over the image of his daughters. Of course Chan would be the cheesy one to do this but Jisung didn't care. 

"Jisung I'm not sure how you feel about this but um, I like you Sung. I like you so much." Chan breathed out while staring at the floor. Jisung let the words settle in his brain before he got up as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) and grabbed his friend by the side of his face gently. Their eyes met and Jisung paused for a second before leaning in to kiss the Aussie man. It wasn't a long kiss per say, but it lasted enough for Chan to get the point. 

"I...I like you too." Jisung whispered when the pulled apart. He let out a muffled squeak as Chan kissed him again, only this time it was longer and more passionate. The two were smiling like young teens in love as Jisung pulled Chan to sit back on the bed with him. The make out was getting heated as Chan put his hands on Jisung's hips and jisung slipped his hands under his friend's(?) shirt.

Chan moved his hands to grab his fellow rapper's arm. "Not tonight Sungie, its already way late and I don't think you want the beans pestering you in the studio tomorrow because you didn't sleep." Chris laughed out as Jisung began to pout. The pair finished putting up the baby clothes and toys and changed into pajamas before moving to lay in Jisung's bed. 

"So...boyfriends?" Chan whispered into the back of Jisung's bare shoulder.

"Boyfriends" Jisung replied in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me when I say, I didn't intially plan for Chan and Jisung to end up together. But I'm not mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer to this app so please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
